я тебя люблю (Ya Tebya Lyubyu)
by Black Tofu
Summary: Itachi tinggal di Saint Petersburg dan menjadi direktur Uchiha, sementara Hinata adalah kekasihnya, dan Sasuke teman kecil Hinata yang lama tinggal di jepang akhirnya pulang ke Rusia. / "apa kabar Hinata?" / "Sasuke... apa aku bisa?" / "kalau begitu coba untuk mencintaiku. tidak begitu buruk" / T / Typos! / OOC? / SasuHinaIta, focused SasuHina slight ItaHina / review? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**я тебя люблю = i love you**_

_**.**_

_._

_Saint Petersburg, _menjadi satu satunya tempat dimana sebuah rumah yang tampak didominasi oleh pekarangan penuh dengan kebun buah bunga dan sayur ini berada. Rumah ini terbilang sederhana, klasik, tapi mewah. Sesungging senyum merekah di sudut sudut bibirku mendapati kilatan embun di tiap helai daun pohon tomat yang tampak siap panen itu.

Mungkin lain kali aku akan membantu Mikoto-_baa san_ di kebun. Pikirku hingga selanjutnya sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di sekitar leherku –yang tengah terduduk- dari belakang. Tangan besar yang biasa menyentuh dan menggenggamku lengkap dengan sebuah _Rolex _hitam _obsidian_ melingkar di pergelangannya. Sadar atau tidak, hal kecil darinya yang seperti ini selalu membuatku tersenyum.

"Itachi-_kun… _sudah selesai?"

"sedikit lagi" pria itu turun mengecup puncak kepalaku pelan. Kudongakan pelan hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah tersenyumnya dengan kacamata minus melapisi mata kelamnya.

"maaf tidak bisa menemanimu terlalu lama." Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar lagi.

"aku mengerti, tidak apa apa." Kekehku pelan. Kini tanganku berpindah menggenggam jemarinya.

"sebenarnya setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku punya kejutan kecil untukmu."

_Excited_. Lantas aku berbalik segera menatapnya. "apa itu?"

"apa namanya kejutan jika dikatakan sekarang?"

Sejurus kemudian yang kulakukan hanya mengkerucutkan bibirku sementara pria ini tertawa kecil dan mencium bibirku kemudian.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria tampak baru saja berdiri di sekitar area bandara. Kacamata _GUESS_ hitam dengan mantel yang sama hitamnya dikenakan begitu saja tanpa kancing merapatkan kain tebal itu. Titikan salju tampak mengapung riang dan perlahan jatuh begitu saja ke permukaan tanah _Oblast Moskwa._ Sosok dengan rambut _blue black_ ber-_style_ acak itu lebih memilih menenggelamkan pikirannya ke setiap jatuhan salju di balik jendela besar _Sheremetyvo_.

Ia selalu suka sekalipun benci salju. Selalu bisa melemparnya ke masa lalu yang tidak ia inginkan. Lamunan pria itu berlangsung tak begitu lama hingga _ringtone_ _acoustic_ dari musisi favoritenya mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"_privet"_

"Sasuke, kau dimana?" suara itu menembus _speaker _ponselnya. Pria bernama Sasuke itu menjauhkan ponselnya seraya menatap kea rah layar yang menunjukan _called ID_ milik si penelfon, hanya memastikan. Karena ia sudah lama tak berbicara dengan orang ini, begitu lama.

"_baka aniki_" kata Sasuke. Sedikitnya ia cukup senang akhirnya kakak laki lakinya mau bersusah susah menjemputnya –menurut Sasuke- di sela sela kesibukannya. "dekat pintu keluar sebelah barat." Jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau tak bawa apapun untukku, payah"

"berisik. Cepat aku kedinginan. Bye"

_PIP_

Sasuke menatap kembali layar ponselnya. Rasanya pria itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Akhirnya ia pulang hari ini.

.

.

.

"jadi…"

Hinata melirik pria di sebelahnya yang bersikap seperti 'jangan-ganggu-aku-bercinta-dengan-stir mobilku'.

Hinata merenggut pelan, bisa bisanya pria ini membuatnya senang dan kesal dalam satu waktu yang sama. Dan pada akhirnya Hinata meluruskan tangannya mencubit gemas lengan Itachi.

"AH! _Yego bol'_"

"kalau begitu katakana, kita akan kemana?" dan bersamaan dengan pertanyaan itu, _Rolls Royce Phantom_ itu sudah terparkir rapi di belakang sebuah _taxi_.

"kesini" kata Itachi sambil melepaskan ikatan _seat-belt_nya dan keluar dari sana bersamaan dengan gadisnya yang masih diselubungi pertanyaaan 'kenapa ia membawanya ke _airport?'_

Tangannya tenggelam dibalik mantel abu-abu _semi_ ungu kini berada dalam genggaman Itachi menuntun gadis itu ke dalam gedung sibuk tersebut. Lagipula percuma, kalaupun Hinata bertanya ia pasti akan disuguhi jawaban mengambang seperti sebelum sebelumnya. Dan seiring dengan itu, perasaan senangnya tentang 'kejutan' ini kian memudar. Pasti karena Itachi tak kunjung memberikan jawabn yang pasti.

Benar kan?

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_teru teru bouzu, teru bouzu…_

_Ashita tenki ni shite o kure…"_

Lantunan pelan nan lembut itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinga bocah laki laki berusia kira kira 7-8 tahun itu. Matanya mencari cari siapa orang bodoh yang menyanyi _teru teru bozu_ di tengah cuaca bersalju begini?

"_itsuka no yume no sora no yo ni…_

_Haretara kin no suzu ageyo…_"

_Onyx_nya menangkap sosok yang tampak asyik bersenandung dengan sebuah sangkar berisi parkit putih di dalamnya tampak berjingkat-jingkat riang.

"_teru teru bozu, teru bozu…_"

"dasar bodoh"

Suara tersebut sontak menghentikan nyanyian kecilnya dan berbalik menoleh kea rah sumber suara hingga ditemukannya sosok pria ber-_sweater _abu abu lengkap dengan _gloves_ dengan warna senada yang lebih gelap dan celana panjang hitam. Ia tidak tahu anak ini.

"menyanyi _teru teru bozu _itu harusnya saat hujan, bukan bersalju." Komentar anak itu lagi, sukses membuat anak gadis di depannya menggerutu.

"aku hanya bosan dengan salju. Terlalu dingin." Jawab gadis berambut pendek itu.

Tak mendengar jawaban, gadis itu lantas menatap laki laki itu lagi. Tanpa di duga laki laki tadi kini sudah berjalan mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya. Menatap lurus kea rah parkit kecil yang masih asyik melompat-lompat di dalam sangkarnya.

"_teru teru bozu…"_ gumam laki laki itu bersenandung. Diam diam membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum geli mendengar alunan kecil di bibir laki laki itu.

"_teru bozu…"_ sahut gadis itu sambil membalas tatapan laki laki di hadapannya. Saling bertukar senyum jenaka.

"_Ashita tenki ni shite o kure,"_ seru mereka bersamaan. Dan terus menikmati waktu mereka hingga petang.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu sambil melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi betah menutupi _onyx_ di matanya. Sesekali nafasnya menghembus kasar seraya melirik selingkar jam tangan di pergelangannya, tapi kegiatan itu terhenti ketika sosok pria yang ditunggunya sedari tadi kini berjalan beberapa langkah di hadapannya tampak sedang mencari cari, dan sosok lain yang kini ada di genggamannya bersamanya.

Pria itu adalah Itachi. Dan perempuannya tidak lain adalah Hinata.

Itachi tampak tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri –sebagai tanda keberadaannya yang Itachi tak sadari-. Dan kini pria itu berjalan santai ke arahnya dan segera memeluk pria yang berstatus sebagai adiknya tersebut.

"aku heran apa yang membuatmu tak pernah pulang selama di jepang, memang pacarmu ada berapa sampai betah sekali?" gurau Itachi sukses membuat dengus geli Sasuke keluar.

Pandangan kedua kakak-beradik itu kini tertuju pada wanita di samping Itachi. Hinata sedari tadi hanya menunduk cemas. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

"ini Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke. Lebih tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"kau tak akan melupakan teman kecilmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tampak mengulas senyum tipis dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak ingat bahkan rindu pada teman lamanya yang sedikit _clumsy_ ini?

"apa kabar Hinata?" kata Sasuke basa basi. Hinata mengangguk tersenyum. Sebenarnya pertemuan kembali setelah lama sekali tidak bertemu, membuat keduanya canggung.

"untung kau pulang sekarang. Karena aku tak mau kau melewatkan acara pertunanganku dan Hinata-_chan _5 hari lagi."

Untuk pertama kalinya perkataan Itachi saat itu semakin membuat kikuk mereka berdua. Menciptakan sayatan tak kasat mata di keduanya.

Hinata sudah tahu jelas tentang itu.

Dan Sasuke menjadi satu satunya yang terkejut disana.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga yang terbilang kecil kecilan itu sebagai perayaan bungsu Uchiha satu ini telah pulang. Bahkan Fugaku yang hampir melewatkan semua acara keluarga mau menyempatkan diri untuk ini. Tidak bisa ia sembunyikan semburat bangga di wajah kakunya kala melihat anak bungsunya kini tumbuh menjadi pria yang lebih dewasa dan tampan.

Hinata juga ada disana. Keluarga Uchiha tampak sudah amat terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Mengingat ia adalah teman kecil Itachi dan Sasuke. Juga Hiashi Hyuuga yang merupakan sahabat karib Fugaku. Semuanya terasa normal. Namun tidak untuk Sasuke. Bahkan memikirkan Hinata kelak akan menjadi kakak ipar pun tak pernah.

.

Pagi pertama Sasuke.

Laki laki yang masih berantakan dengan wajah tidurnya kini memilih sedikit cuek dengan suasana rumah yang agak sepi. Kakinya membawa tubuh tegapnya ke arah dapur yang sepertinya menjadi sumber suara satu satunya di rumah ini kali ini.

"selamat pagi." Sapanya sambil menahan kuap –sesekali mengusap matanya-.

"pagi Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto lebih dulu menyapa. Sedangkan perempuan yang kini tampak akrab dengan ibunya kini hanya tersenyum biasa. Hinata.

"kenapa ada Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"tentu saja untuk menemani _okaa-san_. Kau kan tidak tahu betapa bosannya aku saat Itachi dan _otou-san_ sedang bekerja." Kini Mikoto menjawab sedikit merenggut. Menggantikan rasa tidak enak Hinata oleh pertanyaan itu.

"duduklah, kita sarapan dulu." Lagi lagi Mikoto berkata sambil menepuk pundak Hinata yang tengah melepas apronnya dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Sementara Mikoto kini keluar ruangan entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Ibu muda itu tak tahu sepeninggalnya kini suasana meja makan semakin canggung saja.

Tidak sampai Sasuke memulai untuk bicara.

"aku tidak tahu kau pacaran dengan Itachi"

"maaf… Sasuke_-kun _… aku tidak punya nomor ponsel Sasuke-_kun _waktu itu…" ujar Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke takut takut. "…dan lagi, aku kira… Sasuke-_kun_ sudah lupa padaku."

"mana bisa aku lupa?" Sasuke tersenyum, tapi paras _cool_nya memang amat mempesona hingga tanpa sadar pipi Hinata memanas dengan sendirinya.

Dan sisa detik detik berikutnya diisi oleh kesunyian. Saling bertualang di alam pikiran masing masing, sekaligus berpikir keras apa yang akan dibicarakan sekarang. Mengingat Hinata bukanlah gadis cerewet seperti perempuan pada umumnya, dan Sasuke bukanlah orang yang terlalu pintar untuk membuka obrolan menyenangkan.

"ahh… _deystvitel'no_… Hinata, nanti tolong antarkan _notebook_ Itachi ke kantor ya, sekalian bawakan kotak sarapan untuknya, ah… anak itu… padahal seingatku umurnya masih muda tapi gampang pikun!" gerutu Mikoto yang kini tengah sibuk menata piring-piring lodor berisi makan pagi dan berlanjut dengan menyiapkan kotak makan untuk Itachi. "ah iya ada Sasuke… Sasuke-_kun_ nanti antar Hinata ya?" tawar Mikoto dijawab oleh gumaman setuju Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan persetujuan, Sasuke akan mengantar Hinata ke kantor pusat Uchiha. Dan untuk itulah kedua remaja tersebut kini berada dalam satu mobil. Dan semua terasa lengkap.

Ya, lengkap. Si laki laki tampak berwajar datar namun sebal setengah mati. Si perempuan tampak gelagapan dan sudah ke 42 kali meminta maaf. Keduanya menatap ke depan dan menemukan gerbang besar bertuliskan 'selamat jalan, semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan' berikut dengan tulisan '_Saint Petersburg_' dibawahnya. Bukankah itu berarti mereka di perbatasan kota?

"kau ini…"

"maaf… aku…"

"Hinata… aku yakin betul kau sudah cukup lama pacaran dengan Itachi dan bahkan tak tahu tempat kerjanya!" Sasuke tampak frustasi dan menyenderkan kepalanya di stir mobil. Hinata memang nyaris tidak pernah mengunjungi Itachi di tempat kerjanya atas permintaan Itachi sendiri. Dan lagi jikapun mereka bisa menelpon Itachi maka sedari tadi mereka lakukan hanya demi menanyakan letak kantor kebanggaan Uchiha ini, hanya saja sepertinya Itachi sedang sibuk sampai tidak menjawab teleponnya.

"ka… kalau gitu kita coba lagi… siapa tahu kali ini benar." Kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. Sedangkan yang di ajak bicara tampak melirik Hinata, menatap dengan pandangan seakan berbicara 'yakin?' atau 'apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?'

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_… coba dulu saja…" rajuk Hinata tak sabar. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Itachi kini.

"hahh…. _Ne, ne…_" Sasuke mendengus kesal, sementara di sebelahnya Hinata terkikik pelan.

"dari bundaran disana, kita ke kanan." Ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk. Bersamaan dengan berputarnya roda _Maybach_ merah tersebut, dering ponsel Sasuke terdengar nyaring dari saku celananya.

"halo?"

'halo Sasuke? Tadi kau menelpon?'

"ya _aniki_, aku dan Hinata akan kesana. Tapi aku tidak tahu jalan menuju kantor."

'oh, mudah saja. Dari bundaran yang ada air mancurnya belok saja ke kiri.' Segera setelah jawaban itu, Sasuke segera melancarkan _death-glare_nya ke arah Hinata. Dan detik itu juga Hinata tahu lagi lagi ia salah.

"maaf…" lagi lagi Hinata mengatakannya.

"kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini…"

.

.

.

Itachi tampak duduk seraya mengurut pelipisnya sesekali. Raut wajahnya jelas menampakan kesan kusut, tentu karena setumpuk pekerjaan yang digelutinya sebagai direktur perusahaan. Jika dipikir lagi, Itachi terlalu muda untuk menjadi pemegang kendali salah satu perusahaan raksasa –di bidang pariwisata- di Rusia.

"Uchiha-_sama_" sosok berambut cepol _burgundy_ tersebut meletakan segelas _fizz_ di meja kerja Itachi. Namanya Sherry, sekertaris yang juga merupakan asisten kepercayaan Fugaku yang kini bekerja untuk Itachi.

"terima kasih" kata Itachi. "kau boleh istirahat, Sherry"

Dan segera Sherry mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas di dominasi wangi _oak_ tersebut. Bagaimanapun ruangan ini memang sangat nyaman dengan hawa tenang dan klasiknya.

Tepat saat Sherry akan keluar dan saat itu juga Sasuke dan Hinata muncul di balik pintu.

"_dabroi utra, _Hyuuga-_sama, Uchiha-sama_."

.

.

.

Dan begitulah kini kira kira suasana ruangan sang direktur perusahaan. Wajahnya tampak berseri seri dan lebih segar saat kedua orang itu datang. Adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha dan Pacarnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Walaupun ia harus mengenyampingkan macam macam rencana di kepalanya hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka –karena alas an pekerjaan.

"Itachi-_kun_ sedang sibuk ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"yah, begitulah… kurasa aku akan mengambil hari libur setelah pekerjaanku selesai." Jawab pria berumur 28 tahun tersebut seraya mengecup kening Hinata sayang.

"_okaa-san_ menitipkan ini padaku" Sasuke berkata sambil menyodorkan sekotak sarapan di balut kantong plastic.

"ah, terima kasih adik payah" Itachi terkekeh pelan atas rasa perhatian Sasuke –begitulah menurut Itachi-. "aku akan kembali bekerja setelah ini, maaf ya… akhir akhir ini omset perusahaan sedikit turun. Aku harus bekerja lebih keras" ujarnya lagi.

"Sasuke, kau jaga Hinata selama aku bekerja ya."

"aku bukan pengasuh." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"bodoh, temani saja dia atau kupukul kau."

"ancaman macam apa itu" Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"sudahlah, aku harus kerja lagi." Kata Itachi, matanya mengerling ke arah Hinata sambil mencium –sekali lagi- kening Hinata.

"fighting!" bisik Hinata sambil menepuk pelan pipi tirus kekasihnya. Itachi menjawabnya dengan senyum.

Hinata berkali kali mencuri pandang kea rah Sasuke yang kelihatan _sok cool_ itu. Dasar, mentang mentang dia adalah Uchiha, begitu? Piker Hinata. Lihat saja, kaos oblong hitam jelas memperlihatkan sedikit otot tangannya, gelang manik2 kecolatan di pergelangan kirinya dan jam tangan hitam di pergelangan kanan, jeans belel yang seharusnya sudah bisa di sulap jadi lap pel, sneakers putih, kacamata hitam dan topi hitam-hijau bertulis _'NEUDACHNIK'_ yang berkesan sembrono, belum lagi _chupa-chup_ semangka yang sedari tadi terperangkap di bibir tipisnya.

Dari manapun _style_nya ini jauh dari kesan Uchiha yang penuh dengan kesan resmi.

"kenapa lihat lihat? Mau?" Hinata rasa pria yang baru saja ia komentari dalam hati ini baru saja menawarkan permen. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Tapi keterkejutannya terasa kentara di wajahnya saat sebuah benda yang basah lengket menempel di bibir _peach_nya.

"tuh"

Sasuke baru saja menabrakan lollipop favoritnya di bibir sahabat kecilnya.

Tunggu… bukankah ini permen yang sama yang sedari tadi Sasuke kulum?

"e-eh… Sasuke-_kun_ ini kan punyamu!"

"buatmu" kata Sasuke cuek dan berjalan mendahului Hinata. Sedangkan gadis itu kini… mungkin malu sampai sampai _chubby_ kembarnya merona.

_b-bodoh… bukankah… ini sama saja… ciuman secara tidak langsung?_

Hinata menggeleng keras sambil berlari kecil menyamai langkah Sasuke sesekali menjilat _lollipop_ pemberian Sasuke. Dibalik gaya Sasuke yang _messy_, setidaknya sikap 'manis tiba tiba'nya tidak berubah sejak dulu, dan itu mungkin yang membuat senyum geli di bibir Hinata tampak saat ini.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**Author's note :**

seribu maaaafffff~~~ kalau pada akhirnya saya angkat tangan sama _'_Code Name : Violet Thief' T^T sebenernya awal awal excited banget tumben otak ini encer sekali bisa mikir konsep yang begitu, dan pada akhirnya pemirsah... saya memang tidak bisa jauh jauh dari tema cinta-cintaan.

jadilah aku publish FF dengan judul yang sulit dibaca ini hahahaha *w*)/ (bukan berarti Violet Thief tidak akan di teruskan)

aku ini tipe orang yang suka sekali belajar bahasa asing mulai tertarik sama bahasa rusia tapi ternyata susah banget ya

yang review, Violet Thief dan Someday We Will terima kasih banyak^^ semoga suka sama karya saya yang sekedarnya hihi~

_**BIGBIG THANKS TO**_

_** , cho, bhitychan, ocha chan, permanentt, Hok-ka-ge, and Guest (from Code Name : Violet Thief)**_

_**TheHandsomeManjedi, FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo, indigohimeSNH, and Guest (from Someday We Will)**_

_**nb : Someday We Will memang sengaja dibuat ending ngegantung :p kkk~**_

_****_sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ya tebya lyubyu = I love **_you

.

.

Matahari terik di tidak menyurutkan hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk. Untuk itulah pria itu kini duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya, dengan setengah wajahnya di benamkan pada syal tebal warna merah miliknya. Wajahnya begitu sendu menatap kea rah layar ponselnya, membaca kata demi kata yang kini terlihat disana. Namun kegiatannya harus dihentikan saat seorang perempuan berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan dua buah kantung plastic di tangannya dengan tulisan '_Blinnaya'_ di masing masing permukaan.

"kau ini jelmaan kura kura. Lama sekali." Gerutu Sasuke. Hinata meletakan kedua plastic tersebut di samping pria yang baru saja mengatainya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu lutut sambil mengatur nafas.

Hinata kini duduk di samping Sasuke. Sungai Neva yang membeku tampak berkilat kilat diterpa matahari muram. Tampak juga beberapa pengunjung di sekitar mereka, tidak terlalu ramai.

Pipi Hinata tampak penuh dengan kunyahannya sendiri. Kali ini ia mirip hamster, batin sosok di sampingnya sambil ikut ikutan menggigit _Blini_ miliknya.

"toko _Blinnaya_ disana, kau lihat? Aku beli _Blini Tsarkie_ disana. Ini adalah yang terenak!" oceh Hinata sambil menyeruput _latte_ hangatnya. Selanjutnya tak ada percakapan yang begitu berarti, mereka hanya ingin menikmati waktu santai mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_… bagaimana jepang?" Hinata menatap kea rah kilatan es.

"suhunya tidak seburuk rusia." Jawab Sasuke menerawang tatapannya jauh ke depan, Hinata terkekeh pelan. Ini adalah candaan pertamanya setelah pulang dari Jepang.

"kau betah disana? Apa kau punya banyak teman?"

Tanpa jawaban, Sasuke menoleh kea rah Hinata. Entah bagaimana ada yang ganjil di nada bicaranya barusan. Dan kini Hinata balas menatapnya tampak tak mengerti.

"uh… lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Tersirat… namun ada yang salah pada sahabat kecilnya. Semacam… luka.

"apa kau punya banyak teman?"

"bagiku Itachi-_kun_ sudah cukup."

"kau tidak punya teman?"

Satu gelengan Hinata entah bagaimana membuat rasa pedih di dirinya begitu jelas. Namun dari pernyataannya dan dari semua yang ia lihat sejak kemarin, rasa sepi Hinata… terlihat tanpa paksaan.

Sasuke bersandar menutup matanya, menikmati semilir yang menusuk permukaan pipinya. Jemarinya tampak memilin milin ujung rambut Hinata. Gadis itu ingat, waktu SMU Sasuke juga seringkali melakukan ini.

"tenanglah… Hinata."

Hembusan angin menghempas kencang menerbangkan semuanya. Rasa sedih yang memupuk, digantikan dengan semburat bahagia yang begitu menyenangkan.

"aku ada disini…"

.

.

.

_**Hinata POV**_

Aku sangat mencintai Itachi Uchiha. Sangat…

Aku menghormatinya. Sebagai siapapun ia akan menjadi di sampingku…

"Hinata-_chan_, Itachi sedang rapat"

Sehari saja… tidak bisa tanpa memikirkannya…

"Hinata_-chan_, kurasa aku akan lembur… maafkan aku."

Tidak bisa... dan terus selalu…

"dia sangat sibuk hari ini,"

.

.

Aku hanya mencintainya…

Dan menunggunya…

Menunggunya pulang dan berkata… hari ini kita akan kencan…

Satu kali saja…

Satu kali saja seperti itu…

.

Itachi-_kun_… belum bisa… ya?

.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih terpukul melebihi Hinata kala mendengar tanggal pertunangannya diundur hanya karena pekerjaan Itachi.

Semua orang tahu sikap _workaholic_ pria itu. Tuntutan kerja mengharuskan pria itu untuk terbang ke _Guang Zhou_, _China_ untuk 3 hari. Itu artinya ia melewatkan tanggal pertunangannya. Tapi itu semua bukan berarti Itachi sendiri tidak kecewa. Bahkan sama frustasinya dengan Hinata –atau mungkin lebih?.

Itachi membiarkan tangan tangan halus milik kekasihnya merapikan pakaian kantornya. Wajah keduanya tampak muram kecewa. Terutama Hinata.

Itachi mengelus kepala Hinata, mengecup keningnya pelan. Sangat pelan, seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang amat dalam. Itachi tersenyum menatap Hinata dalam.

"aku pergi,"

"hm" Hinata mengangguk lemah kemudian mengikuti Itachi sampai gerbang depan sampai akhirnya mobil Itachi tak terlihat di perempatan jalan. Hinata menghela nafas begitu berat. Ia ingin sekali menangis dan bercerita pada Neji jika saja kakak sulungnya kini ada di rumah, mengingat sekarang Neji sudah menikah, ia urungkan niatnya tadi.

"sepertinya aku akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama…"

.

.

.

Sasuke menangkap sosok Hinata yang kini tengah asyik mengurusi kebun ibunya di pekarangan. Seketika itu juga Sasuke ingat tentang perkataan tentang ibunya di malam malam yang lalu bahwa sejak mereka berdua di restui, Hinata lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya disini –sesekali membantu pekerjaan Mikoto, hanya untuk menunggu Itachi pulang.

Ia juga ingat wajah ibunya berubah iba saat berkata bahwa Itachi tak jarang lembur dan menemukan Hinata pulang dengan perasaan begitu hampa.

Dan kini pria ini memperhatikan Hinata dari kejauhan membayangkan tentang rasa sepi dan bosan Hinata yang ia pikul selama ini.

Dalam hidupnya begitu banyak pilihan, kenapa ia tidak memilih untuk bahagia secara normal?

Tepat saat pergunjingan di kepalanya berakhir, ringtone _Coldplay_ di ponsel Sasuke berbunyi.

"_privet_"

'Sasuke, sedang apa?'

"tidak tahu. Ada apa _aniki?"_

'kau ini, kalau ditanya jawab yang jelas, bodoh'

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Kenapa kakaknya bertele tele sekali?

"ya ada apa?"

'aku sedang di _airport_ sekarang. Hari minggu mungkin baru pulang. Sementara aku tidak ada, tolong temani Hinata-_chan_… kau tidak keberatan kan?'

Sasuke melempar pandangannya pada Hinata yang tampak bersenandung sambil mengairi pohon tomat. Tanpa disuruhpun sebenarnya ia punya niat –ragu- seperti itu.

"aku mengerti."

'terima kasih, Sasuke. Sudah dulu ya'

_PIP_

Sambungan terputus dari pihak Itachi. Dan setelah itu, keraguan Sasuke menguap begitu saja. Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dan turun lagi tak lama kemudian menemui Hinata.

"oh, Sasuke_-kun_… selamat pagi"

"cepat ganti baju."

"e-eh? Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"cerewet sekali, aku hitung mundur sampai 5 menit atau kusentil kau!"

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

Sejak pagi tadi hingga siang kini pria ini benar benar berhasil membuat Hinata bingung. Pasalnya, saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di sebuah kereta api peluru. Dan ini menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah bukan berada di _Petersburg_. Hinata ingat betul saat di papan stasiun tadi bahwa kereta ini akan membawanya ke _Moscow_.

"jadi sebenarnya aku dibawa kemana?" Hinata melirik kea rah Sasuke. Sialnya, pria itu malah tertidur dengan _earphone_ menyumbat lubang telinganya. Hinata mendengus pelan dan kembali menikmati pemandangan dari jendela di sampingnya.

'_**Moscow, Moscow. Poyezd seychas v Moscow, diya passazhirov, kotoryye sobirayutsya v Moskwa, pozhaluysta, vykhodite zdes'**_

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan beriringan keluar Stasiun. Hinata masih menerka nerka kemana mereka akan pergi? Sasuke memang sulit ditebak.

Namun mungkin pertanyaannya terjawab saat gedung besar berwarna merah bata terpampang raksasa di hadapan Hinata.

"kita akan ke _Gum?_" Tanya Hinata senang. Dan semakin senang saat mendapat anggukan Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

"kudengar perempuan suka berbelanja." Kata Sasuke sambil memasang kacamata hitam miliknya.

"pacarmu pasti banyak sampai mengerti seperti itu."

"aku tidak punya pacar"

Keduanya melanjutkan berkeliling melihat lihat apa saja yang menarik di sana. Mulai dari menerima dengan pasrah tarikan tangan Hinata saat melihat toko baju, bermain di game center, makan siang dan minum _vodka_ –walaupun Sasuke langsung menyeret Hinata karena takut mabuk-, dan berakhir dengan bersantai di sebuah _bench_ di red square, menikmati angin sore yang masih dingin.

Hinata tertawa kecil mengingat ingat apa saja yang telah ia lewati seharian ini bersama Sasuke. Keduanya tampak berdiam lelah menikmati beberapa musisi jalanan memainkan _balalaika_ mereka sesuka hati.

"aku belum pernah kencan dengan Itachi-_kun_" kali ini Hinata berkata. Sasuke menoleh memilih menunggu apa yang akan ia katakana selanjutnya.

"kenapa mengatakannya padaku?"

"aku… hanya merasa harus mengatakannya. Kau keberatan?"

Keduanya bertatap cukup lama tampak sekali antusias Hinata dari mata _amethyst_ kelabunya. Dan Sasuke baru ingat percakapan mereka beberapa hari lalu, Hinata tidak punya teman, dan tidak mungkin mengeluarkan uneg uneg seperti ini pada Mikoto. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke merasa seperti satu satunya sosok yang bisa Hinata percaya kala itu.

Sasuke melipat kakinya dan menghadap Hinata, menatapnya tajam.

"cerita padaku"

Hinata tersenyum sekilas, pandangannya mencari cari sesuatu yang kosong, apapun selain mata Sasuke yang kini mengarah tajam ke arahnya.

"…aku tidak pernah kencan dengannya sejak kami pacaran. Pernah satu kali aku mengajaknya… saat itu 'Malam Putih'… dan alasannya sama seperti hari sebelum sebelumnya… ia tidak bisa, ia bekerja." Nada sendu begitu kentara di ucapannya. Sasuke masih disana setia mendengar keluh kesah sahabat kecilnya.

"kemudian saat umur hubungan kami memasuki bulan ketiga, kami berjanji bertemu di katedral keluarga untuk berdoa bersama. Tapi 5 menit sebelum aku berangkat, ia berkata ada masalah serius di kantor…"

Hinata berhenti berkata, mengusap pelan sudut matanya yang mulai lembab. Ia tahu ini tidak akan berhasil kalau ia meneruskan ceritanya.

"Itachi… Itachi sangat hebat bukan…"

"aku… selalu menunggunya di pekarangan… atau di ruang tamu… atau, atau di dapur… hh…"

"hiks… menunggunya pulang… kapan ia akan pulang… kapan kami akan berbincang dengan begitu leluasa…"

"tapi demi tuhan… aku mencintainya… sangat mencintainya… tapi semua itu membuatku takut! Hiks…"

Tanpa gadis itu sadari lelehan Kristal di matanya tumpah begitu banyak. Sasuke yang sedari tadi tertunduk focus mendengarkan curahan Hinata. Bagaimana ia bisa tahan lebih lama?

Wanita yang ia sayangi kini menangis?

Dan sedetik kemudian yang mereka berdua ingat adalah, Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Pelukan yang begitu hangat. Hinata sedikit terkesiap dngan sikap Sasuke. Namun sebelum Hinata protes…

'_bagaimana bisa kau keras kepala dan sok tegar?_'

"bodoh,"

'_bagaimana harusnya aku memperlakukanmu?'_

"kau bodoh, atau bagaimana?"

'_bagaimana agar kau berhenti menangis?'_

.

.

'_bagaimana sementara kau menangisi Itachi di pelukanku?'_

.

.

.

Pria itu terlentang di ranjangnya. Hembusan nafas berat yang entah keberapa kali menciptakan kepulan asap dari mulutnya. Matanya melirik kea rah jendela, menjelaskan bagaimana udara bisa begitu dingin hari ini. Bahkan pukul 8 pagi langit sangat gelap dan ribuan titik salju, cuaca hari ini sangat buruk.

Dia ingat betul pemanas ruangan sudah dinyalakan dan tubuhnya masih kedinginan.

Tangannya meraih sebuah ponsel _flip_ di nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Ia menekan menu _message_ lalu mengarah pada folder _draft_. Begitu banyak pesan berjudul _No Number_ yang seingatnya ia tulis sudah lama sekali sejak ia di jepang. Dan pesan pesan itu tidak pernah sampai pada orang yang dimaksudnya. Rasa takut, dan cemas, dan takut lagi.

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan memejamkan matanya.

_._

_._

_Seperti tanah Rusia… yang dihujani bergerombol salju hari ini…_

_Perasaan ini tiada ampun menghujamku… dengan tidak tahu malu…_

_Aku adalah adik dan sahabat terburuk yang mereka punya…_

.

.

_TRRRR~~_

Pagi yang baru di kediaman Uchiha yang lagi lagi sepi. Fugaku dan Itachi tidak usah ditanya, dan kini Mikoto harus menyusul Fugaku ke kantornya karena ada sesuatu entah apa itu. Tinggalah Sasuke dan _maid _panggilan yang biasanya datang pukul 8 dan pulang pukul 1 siang itu.

"_privet"_

'Sasuke-_kun…_'

Suara Hinata?

"Hinata-_chan?_" diam diam Sasuke tersenyum. "ada apa?"

'kau sedang apa? Mikoto-_baa san_ ada?'

"tidak ada yang special. Ibu sedang keluar. Kau sendiri?"

'_Kamchatka_, ayah mengajakku kesini. Tapi malah meninggalkanku dan asyik memancing di laut.' Kekeh Hinata pelan. 'jadi aku menelpon… syukurlah kau mengangkatnya'

Sekali lagi pria itu kini tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata. Lagi lagi Hinata sendiri, dan ia disini untuk menemaninya setidaknya mengobrol. Sasuke sendiri tidak berniat untuk mengejar Hinata.

_Tidak selamanya ia membutuhkanku, terkadang aku harus membiarkannya sendiri…_

'Sasuke-_kun…_'

"…"

'apa Sasuke-_kun_ punya pacar?'

Sasuke diam sebentar.

"aku pernah bilang aku tidak punya Hinata…"

'…tidak pernah?'

_**Karena aku menunggu…**_

Sasuke diam. Namun diartikan sebagai 'ya' untuk Hinata. Detik detik selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya nafas pelan dari masing masing. Tak satupun memulai percakapan, tak satupun mengakhiri sambungan. Dengan kecemasan, kekusutan dan kegalauan hati masing masing.

Sasuke menggenggam telponnya cukup keras. Perlahan tubuhnya beringsut, memeluk lutut masih dengan telpon genggam di telinganya.

_**Aku menunggu, Hinata…**_

_**Aku menunggumu…**_

.

.

.

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku tak pernah yakin pada diriku sendiri…_

_Memikirkanmu… mulai menjadi kebiasaan burukku…_

_Menghilangkan jejak dengan pergi ke Jepang ternyata kurang berhasil…_

_Hinata… apa jatuh cinta padamu terlihat normal?_

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Apa cerita ini cukup di perhatikan? Haha aku harap gitu karena aku cukup suka dengan latar2 dan konfliknya^^**_

_**Biarpun konfliknya sederhanaaaa sekali sejauh ini. Ga ada meledak meledaknya ._.**_

_**Ada beberapa istilah dari Russia yang mungkin ngga semua orang tahu (saya juga baru research kemarin2 kkk). Contohnya yang 'malam putih'. Katanya pas hari malam putih itu di Russia waktu siangnya sampai 18 jam, dan selama malam putih banyak sekali festival^^ saya Cuma tahu sejauh itu.**_

_**Terima kasih buat yang sudah tertarik sama fanfic saya^^ sampai jumpa chapter depan~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**я тебя люблю** =_ _**i love**_** you**

.

.

Itachi tak bisa menahan diri untuk pulang saat itu juga. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar sendiri tangisan kecewa dari Hinata sabtu itu mendengar bahwa ia baru pulang hari rabu, 3 hari lebih lama dari yang di rencanakan.

Demi tuhan ia tidak pernah terpuruk seperti ini hanya karena wanita. Pasalnya ia menyadari satu hal tentang ia dan Hinata.

Gadis itu selalu ada untuknya, namun ia tidak.

"permisi, Uchiha…" seorang gadis dengan rambut cepol _burgundy_nya seertinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya memergoki bosnya sendiri kini terduduk begitu rapuh di sebuah sofa. Wajahnya menelungkup di antara lengan panjangnya. Samar samar terdengar nafas berat dari pria itu.

"…_sama…"_

Itachi mengangkat sambil mengusap wajahnya. Ia tidak yakin seberantakan apa dirinya kini. Ekor matanya melirik kaki jenjang Sherry yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"maaf…"

Sherry tampak mengangguk. "saya akan kerjakan berkas ini. Pe…"

"tidak perlu,"

Walaupun pria itu tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa air wajahnya begitu muram. Sherry juga wanita dewasa. Ia tahu wajah Itachi mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa hatinya begitu terluka. Sarat akan rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Russia… itu jauh ya?"

"hm…"

"sejauh apa?"

"mungkin… berpuluh puluh kilometer." Bocah laki laki itu memeragakan dengan tangannya yang terbentang bebas.

"…_sou ka…_"

Keduanya asyik mengayun ayun kaki mereka yang menggantung di jembatan dermaga. Kedua _pupil_ bocah itu begitu kontras satu sama lain. Keduanya menerawang jauh memandang kelompok Albatros yang terbang menjauh di atas samudra.

"Sasuke-_kun…"_

Bocah laki laki itu menoleh. Menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih betah menikmati sunset di hadapan mereka.

"Sasuke… apa aku bisa?"

"…"

"apa aku bisa… terus seperti ini dengan Sasuke-_kun…_ saat di Russia nanti?"

"Hinata-_chan…"_

"aku ingin sekali… bisa bermain dengan Sasuke-_kun_… bahkan setelah dewasa nanti."

_Amethyst_ pucatnya tampak berkilau membuat bayangan gradasi biru laut dan jingga matahari. ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan bahwa Hinata entah bagaimana membawanya masuk jauh ke dunianya. Jauh sekali dan tak bisa kembali. Ia tidak bisa pergi. Tidak bisa jauh.

Dari makhluk yang mempesona hatinya sejak lama. Hinata.

_**Aku akan bersama Hinata-chan sampai mati… ingat itu.**_

.

.

.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Pertengkaran Itachi dan Hinata beberapa minggu lalu akhirnya menjadi alasan. Kenapa pertunangan mereka lagi lagi di tunda untuk waktu yang entah sampai kapan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi berita yang… entahlah bagiku. Aku hanya membutuhkan _dunhill menthol_ seperti sekarang dan diam di balkon kamarku. Berpikir sampai aku lapar. Sampai tak bisa berpikir apa apa lagi.

Jika aku meneruskan perusahaan ayah… bukankah Hinata akan semakin kesepian?

_**Sasuke POV's end**_

.

.

"Hinata-_chan,_"

Gadis itu beringsut berdiri dari sofa kemudian membungkuk member salam.

"ah… _dabroi utra_, Sasuke-_kun,"_

Keduanya melempar senyum. Sasuke melangkah semakin dekat dengan Hinata.

"sudah satu minggu tidak kesini. Apa kabarmu?" Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Hinata.

"selalu baik." Jawab Hinata riang. Senyumnya bahkan tak pudar sedikitpun. Mungkin ada yang membuat gadis ini bahagia.

"hey, Sasuke. Tumben bangun pagi?" Itachi tampak menuruni tangga sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata minus membingkai matanya. Dari pakaian yang ia kenakan berupa jeans hitam dan mantel cokelat tua jelas itu bukan pakaian kantor. Dan Sasuke menyimpulkan Itachi akan pergi dengan Hinata.

Hinata berjinjit mendekati telinga Sasuke. "Itachi-_kun _mengajakku berkencan pagi ini"

'tuh kan. Batin Sasuke. Sementara bibirnya hanya ber-O ria.

Selanjutnya didepan matanya hanya tampak Hinata dan Itachi mengobrol sesuatu yang _random_ –menurut Sasuke- seolah olah ia tak disitu saat itu. Hubungan mereka menghangat. Jelas sekali dari senyum Hinata yang terlihat bahagia. Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"kami akan pergi sekarang. Kau mau ikut?"

"ya, dan mengganggu kencan kalian."

Itachi mendengus geli. Selera humor adiknya memang payah.

"baik, sampai jumpa." Pamit Itachi sementara Hinata melambai sambil tersenyum dan mereka menghilang di balik pintu utama.

Dalam satu detik setelah keberangkatan sepasang kekasih tersebut…

Kini Sasuke mematung sendiri…

Dan entah bagaimana, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dunia menjauhinya…

Menggerutu tentangnya…

Laki laki itu mendesah pelan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"mungkin aku akan cari udara segar…" gumamnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Hari minggu cerah. Bulan februari seolah jadi harapan semua orang.

Bagaimana salju salju meleleh… dan bunga bunga liar mulai Nampak di sudut sudut taman kota…

Setidaknya Negara dingin ini bisa sedikit lebih hangat…

Dan hari itu, bumi seolah terbelah menjadi dua. Menjadi pemisah antara Sasuke dengan Hinata dan Itachi. Entah bagaimana kaki pemuda itu kini membawanya ke taman ria yang sama dimana Itachi dan Hinata akan menghabiskan harinya.

Satu kali Sasuke mendapati pemandangan mereka berdua tengah bermain di satu pos boneka. Itu adalah pemandangan pertama dimana ia melihat begitu tulus senyum Itachi dan kegembiraan yang amat kentara di wajah cantik Hinata. Seolah mereka berdua terselubung dan dibiarkan bahagia berdua saja.

Sasuke tak bisa tersenyum atau marah melihat mereka. Ia tidak tahu yang ia lakukan. Pria itu memilih menjauh dan mencari suasana lain.

"semuanya 64 rubel"

Sasuke menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan kemudian pergi begitu saja membawa satu porsi _crepes _di tangannya. Bibirnya menganga pelan siap menyantap _crepes_ yang masih hangat tersebut, namun gerakannya membeku mendadak saat menemukan sepasang bola mata _amethyst_ pucat tengah mendongak dengan senyum lebarnya yang jenaka.

"aku menemukanmu!"

.

.

.

Menurut cerita Hinata, Itachi sudah pulang lebih dulu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kantor. Namun tak ada penyesalan dari Hinata. Baginya, bisa bersama dengan Itachi dari pagi hingga sore merupakan keajaiban. Ia tidak bisa bersyukur lebih dari itu.

Bahkan wajah berseri Hinata masih terasa jelas bagi Sasuke. Sudah pukul 7 malam. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala merasakan langit langit sedikit lebih cerah, dan entah bagaimana terasa jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Matanya memperhatikan sosok Hinata lagi yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya sambil sesekali menggigit _crepes_ miliknya.

"Sasuke -_kun_…"

Hinata ampak merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya sampai tak lama kemudian sebuah kotak berwana putih dengan motif polkadot _magenta_ telah berada di genggamannya. Tangannya mengulur seolah berisyarat 'ini untukmu'.

"selamat hari _valentine…_" ucap Sasuke. Namun pria itu masih menunjukkan ekspresi bingung sekaligus kaget. Ia tidak ingat ini adalah hari _valentine_. Dan lagi ini pertama kalinya Hinata memberikan kado _valentine_ untuknya.

"ini tanggal berapa?"

"14 februari. Kau lupa ya?"

Sasuke menumpu tangannya pada permukaan tersebut, perlahan menggenggam kepalan tangan Hinata yang terhalang kotak kecil tersebut.

"karena sudah menjadi teman paling baik sejagat raya untuk Hinata Hyuuga… dan selalu ada untukku di waktu waktu yang tidak kuduga… karena sudah membuatku tersenyum dan merasa senang… sahabat terbaikku."

_**Ia melambungkan jantungku dan entah bagaimana menggenggamnya terlalu kuat di udara…**_

_**Hingga sakit sekali rasanya…**_

_**Aku tidak diizinkan untuk berharap lebih… penghargaan sebagai 'Sahabat Terbaik' **_

_**Bagaimanapun aku harus senang…**_

Kedua tangan Sasuke merentang dan dalam hitungan detik menenggelamkan sosok Hinata di pelukannya.

_**Hanya pelukan seorang teman…**_

"terima kasih… Hinata_-chan_"

_**Bertahanlah…**_

_**Jadilah sedikit lebih kuat…**_

.

.

.

entah bagaimana aku jadi lebih sering melihatnya…

memikirkannya…

ini sudah terlalu jauh, dan aku tidak bisa melampaui lebih dari ini…

.

.

.

Entah puntung yang keberapa kini berada di asbak kecil milik Sasuke. Mata pria itu memandang entah kemana, yang pasti jauh sekali.

Tak jauh dari letak asbak putih tersebut, tergeletak sebuah kotak berwarna feminine yang baru saja Sasuke terima 3 malam lalu. Dan ia tak menyentuhnya sejak itu. Yang jelas ia ingat apa yang di dalamnya, sebuah cokelat bergambar wajah yang kata Hinata itu adalah dirinya –walaupun sebenarnya jauh dari kata mirip-.

Ini sudah hampir makan siang dan ia sama sekali belum beranjak dari are akamar ataupun balkonnya. Beruntung beberapa kopi dingin kalengan masih tersimpan di lemari es mini di sudut kamarnya.

Tanpa di sadarinya, sesosok wanita mungil kini tengah memasuki kamarnya diam diam. Wanita itu hanya sesekali memasuki kamar Sasuke, dan sedikit terkejut namun memaklumi ketika melihat kamar super berantakan milik Sasuke.

Dan sosok yang kini memakai atasan panjang berwarna kelabu, juga celana panjang putih dan tanpa alas kaki yang kini bersandar di pagar balkon adalah orang yang ia cari.

"Sasuke…" Mikoto menyentuh pundak Sasuke, kontan anak bungsunya tersebut menoleh. Ia tidak terlalu peduli pada Mikoto yang seenaknya memasuki kamarnya.

"ada apa bu?"

"kau tidak makan sejak tadi, ada apa?"

Kedua alisnya menaut membuat keningnya mengkerut. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sangat cemas saat ini. Dan sebagai jawaban Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut.

"aku akan makan nanti"

"Sasuke, kau membuat ibu dan Hinata khawatir."

"aku tidak apa apa bu…" jawab Sasuke meyakinkan sambil menyalakan batang _dunhill menthol_ terakhir dari kotak rokoknya. Mikoto hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Dalam hati ia hanya ingin bisa lebih dekat dengan anaknya. Setidaknya ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia cukup bisa di percaya untuk mendengarkan setiap cerita dan setiap senang susah dari anaknya. Mikoto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang 10cm lebih tinggi darinya sebentar.

"jangan mengurung diri. Tidak baik untukmu."

"hm"

Dan kemudian terdengar suara derit pintu terbuka lalu tertutup. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pemandangan minggu terakhir musim dingin.

.

.

.

Bulan maret pertama tahun ini. Dan musim semi mulai menyelubungi sebagian besar wilayah Russia. Walaupun kata orang orang sekitar suhunya menghangat, bagi Sasuke ini masih keterlaluan dinginnya.

Masih dengan _sweater_ hitamnya, Sasuke turun menuju meja makan. Dan mungkin sedikit salah tingkah ketika menemukan Hinata disana tengah bersibuk ria bersama Mikoto _counter_ dapur. Padahal bukan sekali ini saja ia melihat Hinata berkeliaran di sekitar rumahnya.

"pagi Sasuke." Sapa Mikoto. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Mikoto dan tersenyum pada sosok yang kini terdiam di pintu dapur. Sasuke berpikir lebih baik diam saja dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Sejak malam itu ia sudah memutuskan untuk membuat pagar pembatas antara ia dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Entah perasaannya saja atau Sasuke benar benar berusaha menjauhi Hinata. Tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke diam saja seolah Hinata tidak ada saat mereka berpapasan. Atau saat sarapan, Sasuke benar benar bungkam tak bicara. Dan sampai pukul 3 sore, Sasuke tidak keluar sama sekali dari kamarnya. Gadis ini benar benar cemas.

Hinata mendesah bosan. Itachi memutuskan telponnya secara sepihak karena ia bilang akan menemui _client_. Dan Sasuke sedari tadi masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kira kira begitu, sampai suara langkah kaki menuruni tertangkap oleh telinganya sendiri.

Hinata menemukan Sasuke dengan kunci mobil di tangannya. Tunggu, laki laki itu mau pergi?

"Sasuke-_kun…_"

"…" seolah tak mendengar apa apa Sasuke diam dan melewati Hinata begitu saja. Dan usaha Hinata tidak berhenti sampai situ. Sebelah tangannya meraih ujung jaket hitam dan sukses membuat pemuda sebayanya itu berhenti.

"Sasuke-_kun, _tunggu"

"…"

Sampai beberapa detik mereka terdiam di posisi yang sama. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, dan Hinata masih merasa tidak enak. Perlahan pegangan Hinata terlepas, mendongakan kepalanya menatap rambut gelap milik Sasuke.

"jangan… jangan seperti itu…"

"…"

"aku minta maaf…"

"…"

"kau menjauhiku… Sasuke-_kun_… kukira aku menyusahkanmu begitu banyak."

_**Ah, persetan dengan janjinya.**_

Dalam hitungan detik dan entah bagaimana kini Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Sangat erat sampai Hinata bisa merasakan Sasuke seutuhnya. Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Dan untuk alasan tertentu, ia menangis begitu saja. Tanpa isakan, hanya air mata yang mengalir begitu saja. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk untuk memeluknya semakin erat.

Mereka tidak pernah menyadari seseorang yang hadir disana. Menatap keduanya penuh emosi tak terjelaskan di wajahnya, namun jelas ia tidak senang. Ia tidak senang dengan pemandangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Mungkin menjadi kebiasaan yang cukup buruk bagi Sasuke yang belakangan ini lebih suka mengurung diri dan menghabiskan berbatang batang rokok. Dan hanya terlihat keluar kamar untuk makan ataupun pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk beli rokok baru.

Fugaku yang mendengar hal tersebut terpaksa memajukan rencana awal untuk mempekerjakan Sasuke di kantor Uchiha. Dan disinilah sang direktur utusan –Itachi- tampak begitu pelan memasuki kamar super berantakan milik Sasuke. Pria berkacamata berambut panjang tersebut hanya bisa terkejut dan menggeleng kepala, mengingat bagaimana rapi dan bersihnya kamar pribadi miliknya –demi kenyamanan bekerja-.

"Sasuke…"

"apa di rumah ini mulai tidak mengenali yang namanya privasi?" celetuk Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Itachi mendesah pelan dan detik itu juga ia menyadari betapa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke masih betah bersandar memandangi dunia luar.

"besok pagi datang ke kantor. Ayah ingin kau bekerja secepatnya."

"kenapa tiba tiba?"

"setidaknya itu lebih berguna daripada mengurung diri dan menghabiskan ber-_pack_ rokok, Sasuke."

Bungsu Uchiha itu sendiri menyadari kelakuan tololnya hanya gara gara masalah sepele. Bagaimanapun ia masih punya kehidupannya sendiri yang harus dijalani.

"barangkali kau bisa bertemu seorang wanita juga kan," kata Itachi mendengus geli. Tanpa pernah diduga, rupanya ucapan Itachi yang selanjutnya sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut seketika.

"Hinata tak akan selamanya ada di sampingmu, Sasuke"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_**aku ga sempat checking ada berapa word di chapter ini tapi aku harap ga bikin readers mabok wahahahah~**_

_**oh ya dan terima kasih untuk sarannya Nivelia Neil^^ itu kecerobohan saya xixixi~ oke saya akan buat footnote di setiap chapternya mulai dari sekarang. sebelumnya aku mau coba balas review disini dulu^^  
**_

_**to FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo : **_sama sama^^ terima kasih sudah bantu promosi (?) ff saya kkk~

_**to Nivellia Neil : **_salam kenal juga Neil^^ terima kasih banyaakk, permintaan kamu dikabulkan! haha maaf atas keteledorannya yaa, saya dulu sempat mikir mau buat glosarium gitu juga dan gatau kenapa ide itu lenyap gitu aja ._. endingnya... um.. endingnya... XP

_**to KumbangBimbang : **_kalau dipikir pikir benar juga ya, kebanyakan SasuHina dapet kesannya Hinata ngejar Sasuke kkk~ terima kasih^^ semoga suka chapter ini dan semoga ga bimbang lagi hihi :3

_**to Beauty Melody :**_apa update ini sudah cukup cepat?^^ hihi terima kasih~ mungkin memang pada dasarnya saya orangnya mellow kali ya -,- kkk~

_**to Momo**_** Haku : **terima kasih^^ semoga ini udah kemasuk kilat hihihi~

_**to Lollytha-chan**_** :** wah ga apa apa^^ saya juga cukup seneng liat ada yg favorite + follow + review fic ini :3 apa Sasuke ooc ya? saya juga gatau^^ tapi kebetulan saya lagi seneng banget sama Tohno Takaki dari 5 centimeters per second, mungkin feel Sasuke kebawa2 ga sengaja dari dia ^^;;

_**to Asy :**_terima kasih^^ nah, awalnya saya punya niatan ending SasuHina, tapi sempet stress juga gara gara alur cerita jadi kacau balau . aku juga ga tegaaa T^T maafkan akuuuuu~~~

.

.

- Blini Tsarkie : makanan khas Russia yang mirip pie

- privet : halo

- Oblast Moskwa : nama kota di Russia

- Sheremetyvo : nama international airport yang letaknya di Oblast Moskwa

- St. Petersburg : nama kota di Russia

- Yego Bol : sakit

- deystvitel'no : benar benar/ sungguh

- dabroi utra : selamat pagi

- neudachnik : pecundang

- Blinnaya : sebenarnya restoran khas Russia yang ada di indonesia (lupa letaknya dimana)^^

- Gum : pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Russia

- balalaika : alat musik mirip gitar khas Russia

- Malam Putih : sekitar bulan mei, ada sebuah hari dimana sebagian besar wilayah Russia waktu siangnya lebih lama, (bahkan katanya sampe 18 jam) dan banyak festival & perlombaan saat malam putih tiba.

- rubel : mata uang Russia (1 rubel = 0,0032 rupiah)

_**kurang2nya akan saya jelaskan di chapter depan^^**_

_**sampai jumpa~~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**я тебя люблю = I love you**

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

Sasuke POV

Apa aku punya pilihan?

Yang bilamana aku memilih maka akan terasa lebih mudah…

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutanku. Karena tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dari kalimat Itachi. Maka aku memilih memandang balik tatapannya yang sekilas terasa begitu mengintimidasi jauh ke dasar jiwa.

Susah payah aku menutupinya dan orang yang paling tidak kuinginkan pada akhirnya tahu. Dan demi Tuhan aku sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Diluar dugaan, kukira ia akan menghajarku saat itu juga namun laki laki itu lebih memilih mengambil nafas beberapa kali dan berbalik.

"Sasuke… aku tidak ingin egois."

"…"

Itachi kembali berbalik. Wajahnya datar entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.  
"tapi yang jelas aku tak akan melepaskan Hinata sedikitpun." Jelas Itachi terakhir kalinya. Hingga akhirnya pintu itu tertutup menghilangkan sosoknya dari hadapanku.

_**bahkan seharusnya aku merasa lega karena punya alasan untuk menjauhimu…**_

_**namun dengan lancangnya dalam hati aku berkata tidak senang…**_

.

.

.

Sedikit mengejutkan saat menemukan seorang Fugaku kini bergabung di makan malam keluarga Uchiha, bahkan saking tidak terbiasanya, keadaan jadi sedikit lebih canggung dari biasanya. Ditambah dengan perang dingin Sasuke dan Itachi. Sepertinya dari keempatnya hanya Mikoto yang merasa tidak enak.

"Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu Jepang?" Fugaku membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke tidak begitu peduli namun setidaknya ia harus member jawaban.

"bagus."

"ya, kau benar"

Hingga beberapa saat tak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara keempatnya, sampai Fugaku kembali buka suara kemudian.

"jadi kuharap keputusanku tidak salah menempatkanmu di perusahaan kita yang baru di Jepang, Sasuke."

"uhk!"

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu terkejut oleh berita tersebut –hingga Sasuke tersedak makanannya sendiri- mengingat Fugaku memang orang yang keras kepala dan bertindak semaunya. Sasuke menatap tak percaya kea rah ayahnya yang kini masih tenang menyantap sup kentangnya. Sejurus kemudian pikirannya melayang mengira ngira apakah ini ide Itachi?

Namun ekspresi kakak sulungnya sama terkejut.  
Sasuke meneguk sedikit minuman di hadapannya mencoba bersikap biasa.

"…kapan?"

"satu minggu lagi. Setelah pertunangan Itachi, kita ke Jepang."

Jika saja penolakan cukup berarti bagi Fugaku, mungkin Sasuke sudah menolak habis habisan keputusan ini. Namun tiba tiba saja terhenti sesaat setelah akhirnya Fugaku berkata.

"jangan kecewakan aku, Sasuke"

"Fugaku… tidakkah ini terlalu buru buru?" kini Mikoto mulai membela Sasuke.

"ia sudah dewasa. Aku ingin dia mempunyai sesuatu yang dibanggakan. Setidaknya untuk kehidupan kedepannya."

Fugaku benar. Bagaimanapun keputusannya untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke –menurutnya-. Bagaimanapun Sasuke harus bisa mengerti.  
Fugaku hanyalah seorang ayah yang tidak selalu ada di sampingnya, tidak selalu tahu keadaan dan kabarnya, jikapun tahu ia berusaha tetap tenang dan bersikap logis. Namun setiap ayah selalu menginginkan yang nomor satu untuk setiap anaknya.

"baik… ayah"

Sasuke meletakan garpu dan sendoknya di samping kanan kiri piring yang bersisa sedikit noda makanan tersebut. Tubuhnya meninggi seiring dengan berdirinya bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"aku sudah selesai. Selamat malam."

.

.

_**Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa apa…  
Satu tata surya benar benar menjauhiku…  
Mengucilkanku…**_

_**Entah bagaimana aku menyambungkan semuanya pada Hinata…**_

_**Apa Tuhan begitu benci melihat aku dekat dengan Hinata?  
membagi sayang padanya?**_

_**Atau mungkin ini saatnya aku tidak memikirkannya lagi?**_

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Entah sudah berapa posisi ia coba namun tetap saja nihil. Pria itu mendengus keras entah kenapa sebal pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya sinis melirik seonggok benda elektronik bergaya _flip_ di samping bantalnya. Ia membuka ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu.

**Text Message :**

_Apa kau mau membuatku mati bodoh Hinata?  
sampai seperti ini, aku benar benar merasa tolol._

_Lalu aku akan ke jepang lagi minggu depan.  
untuk waktu yang lama. Sangat amat lama._

Kursor di ponselnya berkedip beberapa lama. Selama itu Sasuke begitu ragu menuliskan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia sudah pikirkan beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya jempolnya bergerak kembali mengetik sesuatu.

…

_Apa kau akan merindukanku, Hinata?_

_**PIP!**_

**Save to draft?**

_**PIP!**_

**Saved!**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Semakin lama ia semakin bertingkah konyol.  
bahkan dalam folder _draft_, banyak sekali pesan serupa yang secara sengaja tidak pernah diterima oleh siapapun.

Dan entah sejak kapan ia mulai melakukan kebiasaan tersebut.

'…_lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you…_'

Ponsel milik Sasuke tiba tiba saja bordering, dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, memunculkan nama orang terakhir yang masuk ke pikiran Sasuke. Hinata.

Saat itu juga ia menyadari betapa ia ingin melupakan gadis itu sekaligus tidak ingin pergi darinya. Ia memikirkan beberapa hal mencoba mengulur waktu untuk berpikir antara menerima panggilan tersebut atau berlagak 'pura pura tidur'.

Tentu saja ia akan memilih pilihan kedua. Hanya jika itu bukanlah Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata.

"_privet_"

'Sasuke-_kun_'

"ada apa Hinata?"

'Itachi-_kun_ bilang… kau akan ke Jepang lagi.'

Sasuke mendengus pelan.  
sial. Mungkin besok pagi ia akan menendang bokong Itachi sebelum ia berangkat. Pikir Sasuke.

"ya, ayah mau aku bekerja disana."

'…kapan?'

"minggu depan. Sehari setelah pertunangan kalian."

'ah… itu…'

"…"

'…aku pikir… kau bisa menemaniku lebih la-'

"pikirkan Itachi, Hinata. Dia kekasihmu."

_DEG!_

Sadar atau tidak perkataan Sasuke tersebut menimbulkan kesan tidak enak di keduanya. Entah mengapa ia baru memikirkannya, ini menimbulkan kesan bahwa ia berselingkuh dengan Hinata di belakang Itachi padahal tidak!

"maaf."

'tidak apa Sasuke-_kun_… kukira… ada banyak hal yang masih ingin kau lakukan di sini.'

"…sangat banyak."

'k…kalau begitu… jangan… jangan pergi.'

Hinata bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia terlalu rindu pada sosok sahabatnya. Bagaimana mereka menghabiskan hampir setiap hari bersama sama, dan beberapa hari kemarinpun begitu, namun kepergian Sasuke sekarang ini dirasa terlalu cepat.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang beberapa hal.  
Satu, Sasukepun berharap permintaan Hinata bisa dikabulkan.  
Dua, ia tidak tahu yang baru saja ia ucapkan makin memberatkan Sasuke.

Dan kini pria itu hanya bisa menggeram frustasi.  
Hinata benar benar menyiksanya perlahan.

"ugh… l-lakukan…"

'…'

"…kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu…"

'ba-bagaimana… aku! Aku pasti akan membantu jika Sasuke-_kun_masih ingin tinggal!'

"…"

'…'

"…"

'…Sasuke-_kun_...?'

"…kalau begitu kau bisa coba mencintaiku…"

'…u-uh?'

.

.

.

_Musim semi tidak pernah menjanjikan keindahan di setiap harinya…  
ia hanya sekumpulan hari biasa yang kebetulan indah di kelihatannya…_

_Akupun tidak pernah menjanjikan akan benar benar membuatmu bahagia…  
karena aku hanya manusia, aku tidak begitu tahu banyak…_

_Yang jelas aku hanya ingin melukis segaris senyum di bibirmu oleh tanganku…_

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Baiklah, chapter ini sengaja Cuma 999 words biar pas hit ending chapnya (gatau ngomong apa ini) hahaha~**_

_**Fic ini bener bener secara tidak sengaja terinspirasi oleh 5 Centimeters Per Second nah saya punya rencana mau buat ending yang serupa kaya film itu but… yaa gatau yaa ^^;; kkk~**_

_**Mari kita balas review dulu^^ xixixi~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To cecil hime : **_waahh terima kasih^^ *pegangin hidung* hihi~

_**To Malfoy1409 : **_tidak apa apa^^ selama ada yang mau baca fic saya itu sudah cukup ;; kkk~ terima kasih^^

_**To dindaMalfoy**_ _**:**_ saya selalu update secepat saya bisa^^

_**To permanent**_ _**: **_segitu ngenesnya kah? X.x kkk~ terima kasih^^ haha iya berkat reader semua langsung semangat 45 ^.^)9 semoga segini cukup cepat ya updatenya~

_**To IndigOnyx**_ _**:**_ iya, sebenarnya mau dijelasin kalo yang duluan suka sama Hinata itu Sasuke, tapi saya bingung mau taro flashback di mana lagi . ya intinya gitu deh #DONGG etrima kasih banyakk^^

_**To FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo**_ _**:**_ iya maaf ya lupa^^;; sudah saya cantumin, terima kasih^^

_**To Nivellia Neil : **_kok pada bilang Sasuke ngenes ya T^T semoga ga berlebihan ngenesnya ya kkk~ terima kasih^^

_**To nika-chan**_ _**: **_ah terima kasih banyak^^ bisa merasakan? O.O semoga bukan pengalaman pribadi ya kkk~ ini udah update :3

_**To KumbangBimbang : **_artinyaaa…. Sasuke jauhin Hinata buat move on sama author . )/ kkkk~ aduh aduh jangan dong kkk~ terima kasih sudah review^^

_**Kalau ada yang mau berbagi saran & kritik saya pasti terima^^**_

_**Sampai jumpa chapter depan~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**я тебя люблю **_**= I love you**_

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, itu kakakmu?"

"ya. Namanya Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

"dia mirip denganmu ya."

"banyak yang bilang begitu..."

Gadis kecil itu memandangi sosok yang dibicarakan dari jauh. Terlihat dari umurnya saat itu, mungkin Itachi berumur 11 tahun. Tak terpaut terlalu jauh dari umur mereka, namun pakaiannya terlalu dewasa dan formal untuk anak anak umurnya. Jas formal hitam dan dasi kupu kupu?

"kakakku itu orang hebat. Ia selalu menempati posisi pertama bagi ayah." Ujar Sasuke kecil. Hinata hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dari samping yang kini asyik berayun di atas papan ayunannya, namun wajahnya tidak menunjukan bahagia atau senang. Lebih ke perasaan iri. Hinata tidak begitu tahu tentang itu, maka jadilah ia hanya manggut manggut menanggapi Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke melompat dari papan ayunannya, berjongkok di hadapan gadis Hyuuga tersebut yang masih betah diam di ayunannya. Kedua bola mata kontras tersebut bertubrukan.

"menurutmu... apa Itachi lebih hebat dariku?"

Jauh dari benak Hinata ia melihat bukan lagi Sasuke yang polos sepertinya. Dimatanya saat ini entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat sangat serius. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Ia melihat sisi yang lain lagi dari Sasuke.

"Itachi-_senpai_... terlihat lebih dewasa dan sibuk... tapi kurasa Sasuke-_kun_ lebih menyenangkan"

.

.

.

"hey Sasuke!"

"hm?"

Sosok itu mengendikkan dagu ke arah koridor. Sepertinya ia bermaksud menunjukan si gadis dari fakultas kedokteran itu. Lalu kenapa dengan perempuan itu?

"apa?"

"tidak mau ajak ia mengobrol?" sosok nyentrik yang kini memulai hobi barunya menggunakan goggle di atas kepalanya ini mulai memaksa.

"kenapa harus?"

"kudengar ia salah satu fans beratmu, hahaha" tawa garing itu masih dari sumber yang sama.

Sasuke berusaha tak acuh dengan ocehan pria absurd dengan nama kocak disampingnya ini, biarpun ia sendiri sudah sering mendengar sedikit tentang perempuan calon dokter itu. Bahkan ia masih ingat kadang teman temannya sering mengerjainya saat ia melewati mereka.

**BRUKK!**

"ah!"

"S-Sasuke-_senpai_! _Gomenasai!_" perempuan yang baru saja menjadi topik di pikirannya baru saja menubruk bahunya dan kini menunduk kikuk untuk minta maaf. Rasanya Sasuke tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras kenapa adegan dramatik seperti ini bisa terjadi.

Pria bodoh bernama Naruto yang kini ada di belakang perempuan itu pasti pelakunya. Kenapa ia bersikeras sekali menjodohkanku? Bukannya dia juga jomblo?

"tidak masalah." Ucap Sasuke kemudian pamit pergi. Namun sebuah cubitan di bajunya menghentikan gerakannya. Perempuan calon dokter itu lagi?

"_m-matte..."_ gumam perempuan tersebut gugup. Sasuke berbalik menduga duga apa yang akan gadis ini katakan?

Dilihat dari caranya yang 'seperti ini' sepertinya ini pertama kalinya ia 'berhadapan' dengan seorang pria. Selang beberapa saat perempuan tersebut masih berpikir untuk berkata apa, rupanya mahasiswi kedokteran tidak selalu sepintar kelihatannya bukan?

"jam 3 di Wendy's dekat pertigaan." Sasuke berkata.

"e-eh?"

"aku dan Naruto akan ada disana."

Sasuke bisa melihat raut gembira di wajah gadis ini. Jika dilihat lihat ia cukup manis. Tak ada yang gadis itu ucapkan, hanya anggukan antusias. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun ia berbalik lagi.

"siapa namamu?"

"Haruno... Haruno Sakura!"

.

.

.

Sebuah mansion yang biasanya jarang dikunjungi di sekitar Moskwa kini tampak di padati beberapa mobil mewah berkilat kilat. Dari luar terlihat beberapa orang yang datang kesana dengan _night gown_ dan _suit_ kebanggaan masing masing.

Bukan tanpa alasan orang orang itu kini ada disini, ya itu karena sekarang adalah tanggal 18 April. Hari dimana seharusnya pertunangan sulung Uchiha dengan putri Hyuuga dilaksanakan.

Sosok Fugaku dan Hiashi tampak sibuk melayani obrolan tamu tamu yang hadir di masing masing tempat, sedangkan kedua _love birds_ yang memegang kendali acara kini hanya tersenyum senyum melihat banyaknya tamu yang datang, orang tua mereka terlalu berlebihan.

"sebanyak apapun tamu yang datang tetap saja semuanya kerabat ayah dan paman Hiashi" komentar Itachi seraya menyeruput _white fizz_nya. Hinata hanya tersenyum mengeratkan kedua pegangan tangannya. Itachi benar, kalau seperti ini sih lama lama ia bisa bosan.

"yang penting kau tidak kabur untuk pekerjaanmu lagi hari ini" ledek Hinata tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya.

"haah, iya maaf nona Hyuuga" Itachi mencubit pelan hidung gadis yang kini telah berstatus sebagai _fiancee_nya tersebut hingga akhirnya ia menyadari begitu banyak bapak bapak dan ibu ibu yang memenuhi mansion tersebut. "Sasuke, mana dia?"

Rasanya Itachi agak salah dengan menanyakan Sasuke saat ini, karena jelas membuat mood Hinata sedikit kacau –biarpun tak terlihat-.

…_**kalau begitu kau bisa coba mencintaiku**_

Hinata masih sedikit tidak percaya ia mendengar kalimat itu dari Sasuke. Perlahan lengannya meremas kecil area dadanya. Selama hampir seminggu setelah percakapan telpon itu berlalu ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke lagi, bahkan di kediaman Uchiha. Ia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menghubungi Sasuke lebih dulu. Ia terlalu bingung dengan semua kegilaan yang begitu tiba tiba ini untuknya.

Dan kini rupanya sosok itu masih satu atap dengan mereka. Uchiha Sasuke berada di bar kecil di sudut ruangan yang keterlaluan luasnya tersebut. Ia butuh waktu berdua hanya dengan ia dan sebungkus _Dunhill_ kesayangannya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke sadar ia lebih candu dari biasanya. Semua rasa kesal yang menggumpal ternyata begitu berpengaruh.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia pulang lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan barang barangnya. Besok sore ia sudah harus kembali ke Jepang. Mempelajari perusahaan ayahnya di Nagasaki dan mengambil alih beberapa tahun ke depan nanti. Masa depannya masih panjang dan begitu membosankan. Maka untuk memulainya iapun meninggalkan gedung tersebut seijin ayahnya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang benar benar sulit atau mudah di dunia ini...

Semua tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya...

Meninggalkan Rusia... bukan perkara sulit atau mudah sekalipun.

Karena ada sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal.

.

.

.

"tuan Yonekawa kelihatannya akan sedikit lambat. Tak apa kau menunggu di Narita sebentar?"

"jangan khawatir, aku memberi tahu teman kampusku tentang ini. Dia cukup senang menyambutku." Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya. Matanya melihat sekeliling bagaimana warna warni kelopak bunga menghiasi sekitar bandara. Musim semi yang dingin dan khas di Russia.

Sepertinya butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk merasakannya kembali. Pikirnya.

"perempuan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"ya."

"ah, sepertinya aku mengerti. Kudengar kau cukup populer di kampus bukan, Sasuke?"

"hentikan. Itu menggelikan." Gerutu Sasuke. Itachi... tak bisakah ia barang sedikit berhenti menggodanya seperti ini setiap kali ia membicarakan perempuan?

"siapa namanya?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Tepat saat itu juga sebuah pesan muncul di layar ponsel Sasuke. Entah kebetulan mungkin? ID Sakura muncul bersamaan dengan sebuah pesan.

_**Jam berapa Sasuke-kun sampai?**_

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menurut kita tak begitu penting...

Namun ternyata pengaruhnya lebih besar dari yang pernah dibayangkan.

.

.

_Aku tidak bisa tidur satu malam sebelum keberangkatan_

_Aku berpikir keras, tentang bagaimana selama ini aku hidup. Bertujuan sebagai apa, bertumpu dengan apa, dan menjadi apa._

_Dan paling terpukul saat menemukan aku sedang tidak menjadi apa apa selama ini._

_Aku tak bertujuan, aku bertumpu pada masa lalu yang terlalu indah..._

_Dan ternyata membawa diriku sendiri lupa, aku bisa menciptakan kesan sendiri pada hidupku selama ini..._

_Aku terlalu membuang waktu pada sesuatu yang sia sia..._

_Aku terlalu banyak memperhatikan sesuatu yang bahkan tak melihatku..._

"_**Sasuke-kun..."**_

_._

_._

_Dan kenyataan tak selamanya seindah yang dibayangkan..._

_Jika menghadapi kenyataan dari sisi lain, kenyataan tak terlalu buruk..._

_Mendapati sebuah cincin emas putih di jari manis kakakku, itu adalah ketegasan._

_Sebuah tamparan lain..._

_Mimpiku masih banyak._

.

.

"_Aniki"_

"..."

Kedua Uchiha itu bertukar senyum. Sasuke selalu percaya Itachi mempunyai kemampuan menyelami pikirannya begitu dalam. Itu konyol namun terlihat nyata. Keduanya memeluk satu sama lain ebberapa saat.

"terima kasih banyak," kata Sasuke.

"pesawatnya _take off_ sebentar lagi. Pergilah." Ujar Itachi. Disambut anggukan dan langkah Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Belum terlalu jauh Sasuke melangkah, sosok Hinata tampak berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Mata mereka bertemu.

_Aku tidak bisa terjebak lagi..._

"Sasuke-_kun_..." gumam Hinata. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan senyum. Mati matian ia menahan tangannya agar tetap terbungkus di saku mantel. Menyentuh Hinata hanya akan merobohkan sesuatu dalam dirinya –lagi-.

"aku pergi."

.

.

.

Pun selama di pesawat aku tidak melakukan apa apa tetapi berpikir.  
mungkin nanti aku akan berhenti merokok sedikit sedikit... kecanduan seperti ini tidak terlalu bagus.

Aku meraih ponsel yang sengaja aku aiktifkan di _mode airplane_ agar tidak mengganggu. Aku belum sempat membalas pesan Sakura tadi. Mungkin aku akan menunggu sedikit di Narita.

Itachi, ia mungkin akan mulai sibuk lagi nanti. Tapi kuharap ia tidak terlalu sering meninggalkan Hinata seperti waktu itu.

Dan Hinata... aku tak ada niat untuk memutus hubungan persahabatan. Namun aku butuh waktu tanpa perempuan ini.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Sasuke tertidur sampai seorang pramugari akhirnya membangunkannya. Langit sudah gelap di jepang, maka iapun segera mengambil kembali koper dan segera berjalan ke ruang tunggu, namun kemudian sebuah tepukan di pundak menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"_okaerinasai, _Sasuke_-kun..."_ Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Sakura. Sepertinya ia menunggunya cukup lama disini. Dan entah dengan alasan apa kini seulas senyum tergambar di bibir Sasuke.

"_tadaima_, Sakura-_chan_..."

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku terlalu lama, dan kini tertinggal begitu jauh dibelakang.

Untuk itu aku akan berlari sangat cepat.

Mensejajarkan langkahku dengan kebahagiaan yang lain.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Sedikit sedih karena ini FF ditunda sempet lamaaaaaa banget gara gara banyak kendala, beberapanya itu aptop saya ternyata rusak dan datanya di format habis semua + mood berantakan bentrok sama nyari kerja juga T^T hiks~ tapi beruntung akhirnya selesai juga. Biarpun ga yakin apa pada suka endingnya apa ngga hihi^^;;**_

_**Terima kasih buat yg udah ikutin Ya Tebya Lubyu sampai akhir~ ayo kita bales reviews yg udah mulai berdebu ini *saking lamanya ditinggalin x.x***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To cecil hime : **_terima kasih^^ iya yang kemarin memang sengaja dibikin pendek karena… gatau karena apa hahaha -,-;;

_**To IndigOnyx : **_ayo coba disini endingnya seperti apa? Hehe maaf untuk update yg kelamaan ini ya

_**To Guest (?) : **_terima kasih^^

_**To indigohimeNSH : **_waaahh kalo kaya gini endingnya sad bukan ya

_**To Lollytha-chan : **_ hai lollytha^^ ngga apa apa kok hehe terima kasih sudah baca^^;;

_**To Yafa mut : **_tepat sekali! Terima kasih^^

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di FF berkutnya~~~!


End file.
